Plasma Rune
The Plasma Rune, also known as Bolt Rune, is a foe in and, since the Battle Mountain update, . It appears only as a helper to the Protector boss. Appearance The Plasma Rune appears similar to the rest of its kind. It's made out of two main parts: a sphere and a disk. The disk is covered with some sort of illegible writing. Two yellow crystals, possibly Topaz, are sticking out of the top and bottom of the Rune. Overview Plasma Runes are the "offensive" Rune. Their skills vary slightly but regardless of the game it is in, Plasma Runes will always pack an offensive buffing move which affects all foes and attacks. Though not individually strong, Plasma Runes can stun players and sharply increase the power of the foes. While Plasma Runes have some immunities, they are easily extinguished with strong Bomb-elemental attacks such as Airstrike. In EBF4 ''it gains several more weaknesses, giving the player access to a variety of skills that can obliterate them. Much like the Bits and the other Runes, the Bolt Rune will self-destruct when low on health. However, it will not self destruct in ''EBF4. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 spells. Suicides at low HP. |HP = 180 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 5 |Exp = 15 |AP = 1.5 |Gold = 9 |thunder = 200% |water = -120% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |psn = 100% |berserk = 100% |item1name = Magnet |item1chance = 60% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks, and will self destruct at low HPincorrect]. |HP = 129 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 17 |AP = 2 |SP = 2 |Gold = 22 |fire = 100% |thunder = 200% |ice = -80% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = -80% |water = -80% |burn = 100% |psn = 100% |dispel = -50% |syphon = -50% |item1name = Plasma Ball |item1chance = 10% |item2name = Topaz |item2chance = 10%}} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 . |Attack2 = Thunderbolt |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40/3 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Thunder |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Thunderstorm |Target3 = All |Power3 = 25/5 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Thunder |StatusChance3 = 5% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Self-destruct |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bomb |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = The user dies during this attack. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 0% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = May be used only on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Allies |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 20% 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Self-destruct |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 70 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Bomb |StatusChance6 = 60% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = The user dies during this attack. Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * ≤18.5% HP → Self-destruct; * Syphoned → Prick; * >18.5% HP → Thunderbolt (1/3), Thunderstorm (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Pricking Barrage; * ≥32% HP on Hard/Epic → Prick (1/4), Pricking Barrage (1/4), Plasma Cage (1/4), Buff (1/4); * ≥32% HP on Easy/Normal → Prick (1/4), Pricking Barrage (1/4), Spark (1/4), Buff (1/4); * <32% HP → Pricking Barrage. As its Bestiary description says, Plasma Rune is supposed to Self-destruct when at low health, however due to a coding mistake, in that case it'd instead use Pricking Barrage over and over. Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4